Region Page Format
A very quick summery of the region, especially how it is seen by an outsider. Also write the region name for the first time phonetically (fon-et-ic-ally) in brackets afterwards if it is not obviously. Pictures here should be right aligned, and all subsequent pictures should go left right, left, and so on. * Banner: or flag etc. * Location: country * Current Ruler: title and name * Capitol: city * Climate and Terrain: Temperate, Mid-Subarctic etc. Forest, Mountain and so on * General Alignment: as with characters * Imports: what it needs * Exports: what it produces * Known Races: mostly playable ones * Special Orders: knightly, government, religious etc. * Active Religions: list of gods openly worshipped here * Common Feature of the People: looks and personality in two or three words A General Overview (heading and in caps) Go into more detail about the region here, covering everything that doesn't have a category below. Government of the Region (heading and in caps) Detail who the ruler of the region is, and how its government system works, as well as hierarchy and who rules what. This often includes noble families etc. Settlements in the Region (heading and in caps) A list of all the cities and large towns in the region, place the capitol at the top. Eightsberg, the capitol and a very friendly place Ninesville, a place of ill repute Ten City, a fortified city known for its thin men and large women Other Locations of the Region (heading and in caps) This is for the places on the land that do not come under the rule or categories of the region or are significant enough to have their own entries. The Vale of the Five, a place untouched by the other counties, between Twosdale and Threescounty with the Severn River running through it. Also known as the Primes The Six Mountains, there are five of these and wild dwarves live here looking for a lost mountain People of the Country (heading and in caps) A brief description of what the people of the country are like, especially from an outsider perspective, as it differs from the country as a whole. Society (subheading and in caps) How class, race, and gender issues are dealt with. Psychology (subheading and in caps) The mental attitude of the people here. Appearance (subheading and in caps) How the different type of people here dress and style themselves. * Modifiers to height and weight etc. can be places here (i.e. -2 inches, -10 lbs) Names (subheading and in caps) What their naming conventions are, and a list of common male and female names, as well as sir names. Customs and Practices of the Region (heading and in caps) A more detail look at the way things are done in the region, in the following and maybe more categories. If it is the same as the country as a whole there is no need to duplicate it unless you want to. Traditions of the Region (subheading and in caps) * Details and examples. Laws of the Region (subheading and in caps) * Details and examples. Religion (subheading and in caps) * Details and examples. Sayings (subheading and in caps) * Details and examples. Entertainment (subheading and in caps) * Details and examples. Holidays (subheading and in caps) * Details and examples. Myths and Stories (subheading and in caps) * Details and examples. Character Classes in the Region A list of all the classes and how they are seen in the land, as well as any special rules of organizations linked to them (all in subheading and in caps). Only bother havig those that differ from the country as a whole if you like. Barbarians Bard Cleric Druid Fighter Monk Paladin Ranger Rogue Sorcerer Wizard Other Classes Oracle Magus Witch Races in the Region A list and detail of how each of the main races are treated in the land, as well as an other bonus races available (all in subheading and in caps). Only bother havig those that differ from the country as a whole if you like. Dwarf Elf Gnome Half Elf Halfling Half Orc Human History of the Region A general summery of the lands founding and history, but if it is quite extensive you may want to put a link to a specific page on the subect, like this. Legends of the Region Famous events of the region. Current Events in the Region What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. Flora and Fauna in the Country What animals and plants can be commonly found here. Dangers of the Region Publicly known monsters, or natural threats, as well as ones from humans or even the government. Game Rules of the Region Any special game options for characters from this area. Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Int, -1 Str (for example) Bonus Class Skill Options All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this area: * A Skill * Another Skill Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Feat Left (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Right (prerequisites if applicable) Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Feat Best (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Front (prerequisites if applicable) Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * The Impatient Archetype (class it is for) * The Late Archetype (class it is for) * The Third Wheel Archetype (class it is for) Magic Available Here Special rules on magic or a link to a page with the spells available in this region, possibly not available in others. Category:General wiki templates